La Mirada de la Serpiente
by horrorcrux
Summary: Hay pociones que te ciegan, y hay pociones que abren tus ojos. El orgullo de un Slytherin está en sus fuentes y en su astucia, y en su ojo para discernir. En Hogwarts, Harry Potter aprende a valorar el orgullo, la lealtad, y el veneno por sobre la misericordia. ¡Slytherin!Harry, HP/HG platónico. Traducción de The Serpent's Gaze, de DictionaryWrites.
1. Capítulo 1: La Selección

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

Capítulo 1

—Potter, Harry.

Harry mira a Ron, quien le da una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, aunque luce tan verde como Harry, y Harry se mueve hacia el taburete al frente de la habitación; el Gran Comedor está bañado en docenas de murmullos y susurros, murmullos acerca de Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, y Harry lo odia, pero no puede quejarse. ¿Qué diría la gente entonces, después de todo?

Se sienta, y mira hacia todos lados por un momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos a las cientos de personas que lo miran de forma inquisidora, y luego el sombrero le cubre la cabeza y Harry no ve nada, excepto la ligeramente gris costura.

—Hmm —dice la voz del Sombrero, queda y al mismo tiempo alta dentro de su propia cabeza —. Difícil. Muy difícil. Bastante coraje, ya veo. Tampoco una mente mala. Hay talento, por Dios, sí, y una sed de probarse a sí mismo, ahora eso es interesante… ¿así que dónde debería ponerte?

Harry no está seguro de qué decir, ¿quiere el sombrero una respuesta? ¿De él? No sabía que se le estaba permitido elegir. Duda, considerando lo que había leído en la copia de Hogwarts: Una Historia que Hagrid había añadido sobre su pila de libros.

Incluso con lo que Hagrid había dicho sobre los Slytherin, y Ron también, todos le habían parecido bien. Merlín había sido un Slytherin, después de todo, y son ambiciosos. ¿Es Harry ambicioso? Quiere ser un buen mago, quiere-

—Oh, Slytherin sería una buena decisión para ti, chico —Harry salta ante la súbita invasión de la voz del Sombrero en sus propios pensamientos, pero supone que no debía haberse olvidado de aquello; el Sombrero está en su cerebro por el momento.

 _¿En serio?_

—Oh, en serio. Podrías ser grande en Slytherin.

 _Terrible,_ Ollivander había dicho. _Terrible, pero grande._

—Oh, pero tan, tan, grande —el Sombrero le asegura, y Harrry hace lo mejor que puede para suprimir el escalofrío que amenaza con recorrer su espalda. Quiere ser grande, piensa —. Mmm, guarda esa impulsividad, entrena esa ambición. Sí, es bastante obvio ahora: ¡Slytherin!

Harry sonríe un poco mientras empuja la costura del sombrero fuera de sus ojos, esperando el mismo aplauso de la mesa de Slytherin que todos los demás habían recibido, pero no oye ningún aplauso.

Todos ellos simplemente lo miran como si- ¿no lo quieren en su casa?

Harry se mueve cuando McGonagall da un golpecito en su hombro al mismo tiempo, intentando ignorar la expresión en su rostro y en los rostros de los Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor, cada uno de los cuales luce bastante traicionado; luego de la pausa, oye un vitoreo de la mesa de Slytherin, y luego están celebrando, el sonido ensordecedor en comparación al pulcro silencio de los Gryffindors.

Respirando pesadamente y mirando a la mesa de profesores, donde Hagrid luce devastado y McGonagall dudosa, Harry corre a sentarse con los Slytherin de primer año.

La cena es incómoda, a decir verdad; Harry le da una breve disculpa a Draco Malfoy, y aunque es cortante, parece haber aceptado las palabras, e incluso da una breve disculpa propia. Harry duda de su honestidad, pero el otro chico ha hecho un esfuerzo, al menos. Harry está agradecido cuando la cena termina y cada uno camina hacia abajo en las mazmorras; su cabeza le había dado una horrible punzada de dolor cuando había cruzado miradas con su nuevo Jefe de la Casa, pero algunos de los Slytherin mayores habían expresado su creencia de que el hombre podía leer mentes con ligereza, y quizá había sido un efecto adverso a aquello.

—Potter —Harry se detiene, y mira hacia la chica junto a él; es una chica alta, bonita y con facciones aristócratas, y Harry nota la placa de prefecto adherida a uno de los lados de su túnica —. Soy Afifa Lanjwani: soy una de los prefectos de la casa. Fuiste criado por muggles, ¿no es así?

Harry asiente su cabeza ante su tono crispo, y sus ojos están ligeramente abiertos mientras la mira: Afifa no sonríe. Traga saliva mientras recuerda que se supone que los Slytherin no lo toman muy bien con los muggles, y abre su boca, pero ella lo interrumpe fácilmente.

—Tendrás tutelaje. El uso de pluma es esperado de ti. Etiqueta mágica básica, incluyendo paso en falso, moda, historia cruda y pensamiento común. Una guía estará en tu cama mañana por la mañana. Es sólo para Slytherins, incluyendo algunos secretos de la casa, así que por favor no los compartas con nadie más. ¿Vale?

Harry asiente, y ella le da un golpecito en el hombro desinteresadamente, pero de alguna manera el contacto es reconfortante aunque su expresión es sombría; no es Afifa quien se dirige al grupo de primer año, sino un bajito chico de hombros anchos llamado Francois Richelieu, (comúnmente conocido, a juzgar por el juguetón golpe de parte de uno de los otros prefectos, como Frank).

—Habéis sido afortunados —habla abruptamente, y mira a cada uno de los de primer año; Pansy Parkinson está sonriendo burlonamente, al igual que Draco Malfoy; Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle parecen completamente aburridos, junto con Millicent Bulstrode; Theo Nott y Tracey Davis están parados con los brazos cruzados; Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, el príncipe y la princesa de hielo del grupo, tienen expresiones neutrales en sus rostros aristócratas.

Harry se siente fuera de lugar.

—Habéis sido seleccionados en la única casa con un completamente fundado esquema de alumnado. La única casa con más habitaciones que meros dormitorios y una sala común. La única casa con visa al lago, y veréis cuando lleguéis a vuestros dormitorios —habla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, guiñándoles el ojo, pero luego adopta una expresión seria —. Pero también seréis odiados como principio. Notaréis que los Slytherin tienen mala reputación. La gente piensa de nosotros como etilistas, mortífagos, practicantes de magia negra, nigromantes, abusadores, monstruos. Dicen que Voldemort era un Slytherin —Harry está sorprendido, y a juzgar por los jadeos cortantes de algunos a su lado, los otros también lo están. Pero Frank lo dice con una fácil confianza.

—No mencionan a Merlín. Slytherin no os hará más un villano que Gryffindor os hará un héroe, pero que las otras casas os traten de manera extrema no os debe aislar. No os abusaréis entre ustedes. Os quedaréis de pie, y estaréis unidos, o haremos de vuestras vidas un infierno.

Harry traga saliva mientras Francois mira en su dirección, sólo por un momento, y luego dice: —Los chicos conmigo, chicas con Sarah —y luego vuelve su mirada.

Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott se arrastran ante el aparente prefecto en jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y él los guía a través de una serie de pasos y un largo corredor. La luz es baja con una pizca verduzca, y hace algo de frío, pero luego Francois gesticula hacia tres puertas, cada una grabada en quemadas letras negras.

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter**

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott**

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle**

—Estas serán vuestras habitaciones hasta que dejéis la escuela. Las otras casas tienen dormitorios grupales, pero habitaciones grandes no son buenas por aquí bajo. Estamos construidos en y bajo el lago en algunos lugares, así que nos gusta tener muchas paredes soporte. Entrad, chicos. Os despertaremos en la mañana —el corredor tiene las habitaciones de cada año juntas, y a su derecha están las habitaciones de segundo año, las de séptimo año frente a ellos.

Draco dirige el camino, pero cuando Harry entra en su habitación jadea, mirando al techo con su boca muy abierta y sus ojos como platos. El techo ha sido hechizado con el mismo encantamiento del Gran Comedor, pero en lugar de mostrar el cielo nocturno, muestra el lago, y Harry está asombrado.

La lámpara tiene un tinte verdoso, y Harry se acerca a la cama de la derecha con Draco a la izquierda; mira la cama con curiosidad. Tiene cortinas, pero no dosel.

—Es para que puedas mirar directamente hacia arriba si no puedes dormir. Padre me dijo sobre ello —Malfoy suple, y no parece orgulloso de saberlo; en lugar de eso, hay una sonrisa honesta en sus facciones, y Harry también mira hacia el techo con una sonrisa agradable. El baúl de Harry ha sido ubicado en el fondo de su cama como una otomana, y al lado hay un ropero. En la cama hay tres libros: Una Historia Serpentina, Una Introducción al Mundo Mágico y Hechizos Básicos y Encantamientos del Hogar.

—¿Cuál es tu tercero?

Harry duda, y luego dice: —Mi tío y mi tía son muggles. El Callejón Diagon fue mi primer día entre cosas mágicas. Es una guía, creo.

Draco suelta un presumido, sonido de diversión, y Harry vuelca su cabeza, concentrándose en desvestirse y entrar a su cama, mirando hacia arriba a la vacía agua. No se queda vacía, pero; luego de un par de minutos, justo cuando los párpados de Harry comienzan a cerrarse, sirenas suben a la vista, y él las mira de forma somnolienta, mientras empiezan a danzar a la verdosa luz de la luna filtrada desde arriba.

¿Está soñando? Las sirenas no pueden ser reales…

Pero se duerme antes de poderlo considerar a fondo.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Primer Amigo de Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y esta historia a DictionaryWrites.**

Capítulo 2

Harry tiene el rostro de un rojo profundo mientras sale del castillo hacia el camino a los terrenos; Hagrid le había enviado una breve nota más temprano invitándole a tomar el té, aunque el escrito había lucido vacilante y ligeramente arrugado, como si Hagrid lo hubiese escrito y reescrito varias veces. A Harry no le molesta, y no se va a quejar acerca de ello: "No hay mago tenebroso que no hubiese venido de Slytherin." Esa frase se queda en su mente, pero Hagrid lo invitó después de todo.

Pero aun así, va solo, y cuando toca la puerta de Hagrid el hombre lo deja entrar inmediatamente, una dudosa y alarmada expresión desapareciendo de sus inmensas facciones cuando ve la expresión humillada de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede? —viene la pregunta inmediata mientras urge a Harry a sentarse y empieza a prepararle una taza de té, y Harry da un bufido, resistiéndose las repentinas e indistinguibles ganas de llorar.

—Snape —eso no es estrictamente cierto, no es solo Snape. Snape sólo había sido la cereza del pastel; esa mañana, Frank Richelieu había dicho de manera ligera que Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin, tendía a favorecer a la casa de Slytherin más que a las otras, pero era cierto que uno no debía atreverse a provocarlo de la misma manera.

Severus Snape no había favorecido a Harry de ninguna manera. Lo había bombardeado con preguntas el momento en el que había tomado asiento, y Harry no había acertado a ninguna de ellas; sólo había tenido tiempo de estudiar sus nuevos libros entregados por los prefectos, y no había pensado en memorizarse el jodido libro de texto.

Ron Weasley se había reído de esto en Pociones, e incluso Hermione Granger había levantado su nariz hacia él cuando Harry la había mirado. Los Slytherin eran mayormente raros, con toda clase de reglas sociales de las que Harry no tenía una jodida idea, así que había terminado siendo compañero de Neville Longbottom en Pociones…

Y antes de todo eso había sido Draco Malfoy, quien burlonamente había cacareado que Harry había sido criado por muggles cuando quedamente había preguntado qué revistas mágicas existían (aunque Afifa Lanjwani le había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, cosa que lo hizo callar).

Le cuenta a Hagrid todo esto rápida y desordenadamente, apurado y emocional, y Hagrid, para su crédito, escucha como si Harry no acabase de ser seleccionado a la casa de donde "todos los magos oscuros vienen".

—Bueno, ahora estás en Slytherin, Harry —Hagrid dice sabiamente, con el mismo tono de alguien señalando que habías elegido vivir con una docena de escorpiones en tu cama.

—Las serpientes son crueles. Eh… ¿cómo te ha ido en las lecciones? —Hagrid empuja una taza de té en las manos de Harry, temblando con ansiedad o rabia o no sabe qué más, pero Harry bebe, y es tan dulce que casi sonríe. Hagrid está intentando, después de todo.

—Estuvo bien. Hermione estuvo un poco irritable conmigo.

—¿La niña nacida de muggles, pelo negro y piel oscura? —Harry asiente, y Hagrid deja un quedo sonido de aprobación. Parece estar cuidadosamente considerando sus próximas palabras, y Harry lo mira, sorbiendo su té —. A mí me parece que cree que eres un purista, Harry. Dado lo de, eh, tu casa y todo.

Conversan por un rato más; y es sólo cuando Harry nota el encabezado del periódico, de la bóveda setecientos trece, cuando Hagrid sugiere apresuradamente que vuelva al castillo, pero no sin antes insistir firmemente que Harry es bienvenido a visitarlo cuando le plazca.

Al menos a alguien de Hogwarts le agrada.

Harry se sienta, con resolución evidente en sus facciones, frente a Hermione Granger en la biblioteca, encontrándose con su no impresionada mirada y mandíbula cuadrada. Cuelga su mochila en el respaldar de la silla, se pone recto y la mira directamente.

—No hay diferencia, ya sabes —Hermione dice en un tono superior, sin levantar la cabeza del grueso, encuerado volumen abierto en la mesa frente a ella. Hay libros apilados alrededor de ella, un ensayo a medio hacer a su derecha —. Acónito y luparia son lo mismo.

Harry está de acuerdo. —Sé eso ahora —Granger bufa, y luego Harry dice, en tono mordaz: —. No todo el mundo tiene parientes a los que les gusta la magia, ya sabes. Mi Tía y mi Tío sabían sobre ello pero no dijeron nada, y luego intentaron encerrarme para que no recibiera mi carta —este tipo de honestidad es directo e incómodo en su lengua, difícil de admitir; no ha hablado de sus parientes con nadie en términos de quiénes son realmente, pero está determinado en ser amigos con Hermione Granger, y ella no hablará con él si lo cree un famoso Slytherin arrogante.

Hermione Granger se ha callado, y quita su mirada del libro para mirarlo, su boca abriéndose, los ojos como platos. Ella duda, y luego pregunta: —¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? George Weasley dice que los Slytherins mienten todo el tiempo.

—Francois Richelieu dice que los gemelos Weasley intimidan a los niños de Slytherin, y disfrutan causando caos. Además, ¿por qué mentiría? —Harry demanda.

—Porque quieres copiar mi tarea —Harry bufa.

—¡No quiero copiar tu tarea! Quiero ser tu amigo. Eres inteligente, más inteligente que los otros Gryffindors, y en realidad eres buena persona, cuando no tienes esa cabezota llena de ti misma —ella luce furiosa.

—¿¡Cabezota!?

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? ¡Veámoslo, entonces! —Harry dice imitando el presuntuoso tono que ella había usado en el tren, y ella para, su rabia desapareciendo por un momento —. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, Hermione. No necesito copiar tu tarea —ella lo mira de manera sospechosa, y él dice —. Te ganaré el puesto de mejor alumno, lo apuesto —ella rueda los ojos, luciendo como si no le creyese. Harry tampoco lo cree en realidad, pero eso no significa que no puede avivar la naturaleza competitiva de los Gryffindors, y ella necesita un amigo.

Ella no tiene ningún otro amigo en Gryffindor; estaba sola su primer día, e incluso hora, dos días más tarde, Ron Weasley parece odiarla y a nadie parece agradarle. Harry quiere amigos, nunca ha tenido amigos antes, no por mucho, y ella puede ser terca, pero parecía decente en el tren.

Sólo un poco sabelotodo, y en serio, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

El rostro de Hermione permanece estoico, así que Harry se encoge de hombros, poniendo su mochila en la mesa y empezando a guardar sus libros nuevamente. —Bien. Sólo pensé que estarías más arriba de esa manía de rivalidad de las casas. Supongo que me equivoqué.

—Espera —ella lo está mirando, escaneándolo de arriba hacia abajo, y luego dice —. Dices un comentario esnobista, y terminamos con todo esto.

Harry sonríe. —Te dejaré los comentarios esnobistas a ti. Sólo has hecho seis hasta ahora —ella se ve molesta nuevamente, pero cuando él le da un guiño, la rabia de Hermione se convierte en una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. Ella tiene dientes prominentes, él nota, pero en realidad no es nada fea: Parkinson parece estar convencida de que todas las no-Slytherin de primer año son feas, pero Harry realmente no cree que ninguna de ellas lo sea.

Él se sienta, y luego, después de una corta pausa, le extiende una mano.

—¿Empezamos de nuevo? Soy Harry. Sólo Harry.

Hay una breve pausa, y luego ella toma su mano, estrechándola con resolución en el movimiento. Aún parece cautelosa, pero se ha ganado su confianza, sólo por un momento, y Harry siente el alivio comenzar a envolverlo, alivio y emoción y satisfacción.

—Vale, Harry. Soy Hermione Granger —su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más tímida, y Harry reprime la urge de reírse en voz alta.

Hermione Granger: la primera amiga de Harry.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Importancia de las Ideas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y esta historia a DictionaryWrites.**

Capítulo 3

Harry entra a zancadas a la sala común de Slytherin, y se mete entre os dos prefectos que intentan detenerlo y preguntarle si está bien; su rostro está de un rojo vivo y simplemente no puede superar la completa humillación que lo envuelve. Apenas siente enojo, sólo se siente enfermo y avergonzado y triste.

Había defendido a Ron Weasley cuando Malfoy había insultado el aspecto de sus libros de segunda mano, y Ron sólo le había escupido que no necesitaba que una serpiente venenosa lo defendiese. Bueno, Harry sabe exactamente cómo manejar esta situación.

 _Querida Señora Weasley,_

No sabe su primer nombre, pero eso no importa, no realmente. No necesita su nombre de pila, y usar su primer nombre sólo lo haría parecer mayor de lo que era. Quiere que piense de él como un jovencito, joven y vulnerable.

 _Lamento si esta carta la molesta, pero sólo quería darle las gracias por darme tanta ayuda en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos hace unas semanas, cuando estaba de camino a Hogwarts por primera vez. Estaba realmente perdido, para ser honesto, como no tenía experiencia en el mundo mágico y nadie me dio instrucciones para encontrar la plataforma (fui criado por mi tía y mi tío, quienes son muggles y no aprueban la magia), y sólo quería decir cuán agradecido estoy apropiadamente._

 _Es desafortunadamente triste que su hijo, Ron, y yo no seremos amigos ahora, como ha tomado muy mal que haya sido seleccionado en Slytherin y ha hecho obvio que no quiere hablarme ahora, pero no quería que eso afectara que le diera las gracias._

 _¡Así que muchas gracias, Señora Weasley! Fui muy afortunado de encontrarme con una de las brujas más amables en la estación de trenes._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Hace ademán de enrollar el pergamino y enviarlo, pero deja caer su botella de tinta y la toma al mismo tiempo que se esparce en el fondo de la página. Murmura irritadamente, pero entonces, pensándolo mejor, toma su pluma de nuevo.

 _PD: Lo lamento por las manchas de tinta. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a usar tinta y pluma._

Mira su desastrosa caligrafía sobre la página, y sonríe burlonamente con una satisfacción casi amarga. Harry no es un chico cruel, no como regla, y no quiere herir a Ron, pero quiere algo que lo haga pensar dos veces acerca de actuar tan horrible. En realidad no quiere ser malo, no quiere insultarlo ni nada.

—¿Estás bien, Potter? —el tono de la Prefecta Lanjwani en realidad no da lugar para discutir, y está de pie en el umbral del dormitorio que comparte con Draco, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su expresión algo estricta.

—Sí, sí, Afifa, estoy bien —Lanjwani frunce el ceño hacia él, su bonita frente arrugándose y mostrando arrugas, y Harry añade —. Lo estoy resolviendo, lo prometo. Iría hacia ti si necesitara ayuda.

Esto, ella acepta, y da un simple asentimiento, retrocediendo hacia el pasillo. Harry seca la tinta del pergamino con un encantamiento; el pequeño libro de encantamientos tenía casi cien hechizos, y uno de los más fáciles de aprender era uno simple para secar tinta. Harry desea que Wingardium Leviosa fuese tan fácil, pero no es tan afortunado. Enrolla su pieza de pergamino, atándola, y hace su camino hacia afuera.

Empieza a caminar fuera de la sala común, arriba hasta las mazmorras y hacia la estancia principal, pero es ahí cuando es detenido, dos Weasley más apareciendo frente a él. Harry se congela, mirando entre Fred y George, y su mano va hacia su varita sacándola de su bolsillo; extraño, cuán rápido eso se había convertido en un instinto.

Ni siquiera sabe algún maleficio aún, pero supone que siempre podría usar un hechizo limpiador contra ellos. A los zapatos de George le vendría bien una pulida.

—Oh, mira eso, George —ambos están sonriendo de forma burlona, y Harry mira entre ellos de la misma manera apresurada en la que solía mirar a Dudley y sus amigos cuando lo tenían arrinconado, pero ellos son mayores; Harry no cree que escapar le haría mucho bien.

—Oh, lo sé, Fred. De repente no es muy amigable, ¿no lo crees? —George tutea.

—Cualquiera pensaría que querríamos lastimarlo —Fred Weasley está sonriendo ante la idea, y Harry mira al espejado escudo de la armadura a su derecha, pero no hay otros Slytherin tras de él. La estancia está, desafortunadamente, vacía, y los gemelos están entre él y la entrada al Gran Comedor.

—Vosotros sí lastimáis a los Slytherins.

—¿Lastimar? De ninguna manera. La ocasional broma por aquí y por allá…

—Un chiste o dos…

—Sólo unas risas…

—No quiero una risa, sólo quiero ir a la lechucería.

—¿Estás enviando una carta a tu familia? —el rostro de George es más suave que el de su hermano mientras hace la pregunta, su sonrisa burlona reemplazada por una sonrisa más amable, más cálida. Harry duda: puede mentir, y tal vez e George sentimental lo dejará pasar, o puede decirle la verdad, y tal vez estarán muy asustados para dejarlo ir. Ella es su madre también.

—En realidad estoy enviando una carta a tu madre. Sólo quiero agradecerle por la ayuda en la plataforma, pero supongo que puedo añadir un proscrito sobre vosotros dos —George luce tan horrorizado como Harry había esperado, pero Fred sonríe.

—Pequeño bastardo escurridizo —Fred Weasley proclama, como si fuera el mejor cumplido que pudiese dar, y con una reverencia, sin lucir en lo más mínimo intimidado, se mueve hacia un lado. George toma un paso similar, pero luego dice:

—No íbamos a intentarlo, por cierto, Potter. Sólo queríamos saber si las serpientes te habían corrompido.

—Parece que sí —Fred dice, aparentemente satisfecho con la nefaria amenaza de Harry de escribir a su madre. Qué extraño. Harry baja su varita lentamente, y la guarda en su bolsillo si antes, con un momento de cautela, ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me parece que de todas maneras me hubieseis corrompido si hubiese quedado en Gryffindor.

—Nos ha descubierto, ¿no, Fred?

—Parece que lo ha hecho, George. Es más astuto que el pequeño Ronnie, de todas maneras —Fred dice de acuerdo, y añade —. Es mejor si le decimos a Ginny sobre esto. Tal vez dejará de estar tan asombrada de él.

—¿Asombrada? —Harry repite, algo incómodo, pero ambos sólo le dan sonrisas idénticas.

—Te veremos por ahí, Potter.

—Dile a mamá que recogeremos ese inodoro.

Harry se ríe a pesar de todo, y mira a los dos chicos mayores alejarse, dirigiéndose a los terrenos.

—Así que, ¿qué crees que haya en el tercer piso, Hermione?

—¿Qué? —Harry está de mejor humor cuando se sienta con su amiga Gryffindor en la biblioteca, y ella lo mira, evidentemente incómoda ante su pregunta.

—Ya sabes, el tercer piso. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—No importa —viene la firme insistencia, terca y particular —. Está fuera de alcance, y es peligroso. Oíste lo que Dumbledore dijo.

—¿Pero no quieres saber?

—¡Nos podría matar, Harry! O peor, hacer que nos expulsen.

—¿Qué ocurre si son libros, Hermione? ¿Libros complicados a los que a nadie se ha permitido leer por años de años?

El fantasma de curiosidad en sus facciones dura sólo una fracción de segundo. —Sólo hagamos el ensayo de Herbología, Harry.

Harry se rinde y levanta su pluma; sólo lo había estado considerando luego de escuchar a algunos de los de sexto año discutir sobre póker mágico en la sala común. No es que de verdad quiera saber, no lo suficiente para en verdad ir a observar, pero tiene curiosidad. Y su mente, trabajando como lo hace, alterna entre el arrugado paquete marrón que Harry había recogido de la Bóveda Setecientos Trece, el marrón paquete arrugado por el que alguien había entrado a Gringotts a robar.

Harry le sonríe a Hedwig cuando ella viene hacia el en el desayuno esa mañana, y acaricia su pecho con dos nudillos mientras observa la carta.

—¿De quién es eso, Potter?

—Molly Weasley —Harry contesta distraídamente, e ignora la risa de Malfoy mientras sus ojos escanean la página, notando el primer nombre de la mujer al fondo en una intrincada y apresurada caligrafía.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Oh, ¡bendito seas por ser un jovencito tan considerado! Le dije a mi esposo, Arthur, que habías sido tan increíblemente amable en la estación, ¡y cómo estoy segura de que crecerás para hacerte encantador! ¡Lamento mucho oír sobre la grosería de Ronald, y sólo quiero asegurarme d que supieras que no criamos a nuestros hijos para ser groseros con nadie basado en algo tan insignificante como su casa de Hogwarts!_

Harry duda de que eso sea completamente verdad, pero no va a señalar eso cuando le escriba de vuelta.

 _Estaré hablando con Ronald, y sólo quiero asegurarte, Harry, que un chico tan amable como tú siempre será bienvenido en nuestra casa, y si alguna vez quieres escribirme por cualquier cosa, ¡no dudes en hacerlo!_

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _PD: Asegúrate de comer bastante, Harry. ¡Te veías tan flaco en la estación!_

Es una mujer buena, la Señora Weasley. Harry puede prácticamente sentir la maternidad radiando de la ´página del pergamino, y sonríe un poco después de todo. Seguirá escribiéndole, piensa; ella es tan amable, y Harry no puede evitar tener un sentimiento cálido sobre la idea de alguien preocupándose por él. Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por él antes, sin contar los Dursley preocupándose de que la esté pasando demasiado bien en la escuela.

—¿Por qué querrías escribirle a esa mujer, Harry? —él y Draco están en términos de primer nombre ahora. Harry le sonríe burlonamente, y se siente algo culpable por haber usado a la Señora Weasley para esto; señala. Una cansada lechuza, de aspecto gris y viejo vuela cansinamente dentro del comedor. En sus talones, rojo escarlata y exactamente como la foto que Harry había visto en Una Introducción al Mundo Mágico.

Como uno solo, los labios de los otros Slytherin de primer año se abren, y sus ojos como platos. Toma poco más de unos segundos antes del primer, duro "RONALD WEASLEY, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL?!" hace un eco a través del salón.

Ron Weasley corre del Gran Comedor con la carta abierta frente a él mientras la Señora Weasley chila sobre lo inapropiado de ser malo con un niño de padres muertos, y, mientras es vergonzoso que un salón lleno de gente escuche como su madre se preocupa sobre él, vale la pena al ver cuán rojo el rostro de Ron está.

—Bien hecho, Potter —la mano de Afifa Lanjwani está en su hombro, y la culpabilidad de Harry, pequeña y presionando contra su estómago, se desvanece, reemplazada con un sentimiento de orgullo mientras ella le sonríe con sorna —. Eso debería enseñaros a todos vosotros lo que una carta puede hacer.

Sus palabras se quedan en la mente de Harry mientras ella camina haca otra parte, y él frunce el ceño un poco, pensativo, y mira la carta de Molly Weasley en su mano. Las cartas pueden hacer muchas cosas, de verdad.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cartas y Alianzas

Capítulo 4

Malfoy se está riendo, y Harry no puede evitar sentirse irritado por ello, pero finge una risa con los Slytherins, abriendo sus manos e ignorando, por un tiempo, los rostros enojados de los Gryffindors. Hermione luce lista para estrangularlo con sus propias manos mientras Harry dice: —¡Já, pásala aquí, Malfoy!

Harry atrapa la Recordadora con facilidad, y entonces todo rastro de risa desaparece abruptamente de su rostro. Levanta la pequeña curiosidad hacia Hermione con una expresión estoica en el rostro, y su rabia es reemplazada en un segundo mientras lo mira a los ojos. Hermione está empezando a confiar en él ahora, luego de algunas semanas como amigos, y ordenadamente empuja la Recordadora dentro de su túnica. La expresión perpleja de Draco habría resultado cómica si Harry no estuviese intentando detenerla.

—No seas estúpido, Draco. Longbottom es una maraña de nervios, no necesitas molestarlo más.

Las mejillas de Draco se tornan rojas, pero los Gryffindors no lo abuchean: se ven demasiado perplejos, en verdad, por el hecho de que una serpiente hubiese defendido a uno de sus compañeros de casa.

—¿Por qué andas defendiendo a Longbottom, Potter? —oh, ¿así que así va todo?

—¿Por qué lo andas molestando, Malfoy? —Harry simplemente no quiere que nadie sea victimizado, para ser honesto, y no va a dejar a Malfoy ser tan horrible sólo porque la víctima no es de Slytherin. La boca de Malfoy se abre, y luego la cierra mientras reconsidera su respuesta.

—Porque es patético, Potter.

—¿Qué es más patético, Malfoy? ¿Ser un chico algo nervioso, o ser un sádico?

Los ojos de Malfoy se abren como platos mientras frunce el ceño, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero entonces, como si se estuviese dando cuenta de que los Gryffindors lo miraban inquisitivamente, extiende su mano para estrecharla. La palma de Draco es fría en contacto con la de Harry, y se miran a los ojos mientras estrechan las manos.

—¿Qué es un sádico?

—Alguien al que le gusta lastimar otras personas.

Harry ignora la tardía risa nerviosa de Lavender Brown luego de que su comentario es explicado para ella, y estrecha la mano de Malfoy; es mejor, después de todo, presentar un frente unido con los leones presentes, incluso cuando su discusión está lejos de haber terminado.

Había leído en el libro de bolsillo de Slytherin que cosas como estas usualmente continuaban en la sala común con un prefecto presente como un tipo de "juez", así que no será divertido, pero será mejor que uno de los prefectos gritándoles por mostrar tal debilidad en frente de otra casa.

—Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Harry —Hermione le dice quedamente mientras caminan arriba hacia la enfermería, y Harry le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo sería cuidadoso diciéndome esas cosas, Hermione. Podrías arruinar mi reputación.

Ella ríe ante eso, y toma la Recordadora fuera de sus túnicas mientras llegan a la enfermería.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? —Madame Pomfrey les pregunta en un tono brusco.

—Sólo estamos aquí para ver a Neville, señorita —Harry dice, y ve la mirada de Madame Pomfrey moverse entre la cicatriz de Harry y el escudo de su túnica y luego de vuelta a su rostro otra vez; para su sorpresa, su ligeramente irritada expresión se desvanece para mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú también? —su mirada se posa en sus uniformes diferentes, y su sonrisa se amplía un poco; está favor de mezclar casas, entonces. Harry archiva esto para futuras referencias, la mayoría de la gente siempre luce desconfiada.

—Sí, señorita —Hermione asiente, y la mujer retrocede para dejarlos pasar. Es una mujer algo delgada, pero se las arregla bastante bien. Ambos avanzan, entonces, y Neville está lavando su boca con un vaso de agua, aparentemente intentando desaparecer el sabor de la intimidante poción en la mesita junto a él: SKELE-GRO, como reza en la botella en forma de esqueleto.

—Te trajimos tu Recordadora, Neville.

—Oh, gracias Her… —Neville se detiene, y Harry se queda callado mientras ella le extiende la esfera de cristal a su compañero de casa, tratando de no sentirse triste ante la expresión alarmada del otro chico mientras mira al rostro de Harry.

—La conseguí de vuelta de Draco para ti. Sólo quería hacerte saber que no somos todos iguales —los ojos de Neville parecen a punto de caerse de su rostro.

—Oh. Um, um, gracias, eh…

—Harry —habla antes de que Neville alcance a llamarle Potter, y para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del niño regordete.

—Oh. Gracias, Harry —Hermione está estática de alegría, y se ve tan bonita cuando sonríe de esa manera, no lo hace a menudo; Harry se da cuenta, como parece un poco insegura de sus dientes, pero es lindo verla sonreír.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo, Neville? —Hermione pregunta, sentándose en el borde de su cama mientras Harry se deja caer en una silla junto a ella, y Neville toquetea la esfera de cristal en su buena mano mientras responde.

—Oh, está, um, está bien…

Harry escribe AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM con tiza al principio de la lista en su pizarra, y Draco se asoma en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La abuela de Neville —Harry contesta en un tono desconcertado, ligeramente perplejo ante la anciana llamada "Augusta". Draco bufa y rueda los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no la abuela, lo que sea de Longbottom. Eso.

Con un vehemente movimiento de un delgado dedo alabastro, apunta a la pizarra.

—La profesora McGonagall me dejó tomarlo de una de las aulas sin usar. Está en mi lado de la habitación —Harry dice razonablemente, y apunta a la línea invisible que ambos habían dibujado a través del centro de su habitación compartida. Draco pone una mano en su rostro, y luce tan exasperado por un segundo que Harry tiene ganas de reír. Draco es viejo, para un chico de once años.

—Sé que es una pizarra, Potter. Lo que pregunto es para qué.

—No preguntaste para qué, Draco.

—Potter.

—Estoy escribiendo cartas.

Draco se calla por un segundo, su mirada gris moviéndose apreciativamente sobre la pizarra, y luego dice, —No creo que esa lechuza pueda cargar una pizarra, Potter —Harry ríe, y no se pierde la forma en la que los labios de Draco se curvan con algún tipo de orgullo al hacer reír a su compañero de cuarto de esa manera.

—Sólo estoy escribiendo nombres en ella. Voy a enviar muchas.

Los ojos de hielo de Draco miran la pizarra, escaneando cada nombre escrito en tiza blanca:

AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM

LUCIUS MALFOY

ANDROMEDA TONKS

FLOREAN FORTESCUE

DEDALUS DIGGLE…

—¿Para qué le escribes a Diggle? El tipo está loco —la pregunta de Draco viene, presuntamente, como prefacio al por qué Harry le está escribiendo a su padre. Harry supone que ya puede leer la preocupación en el rostro de Draco, de todas maneras.

—Lo conocí cuando tenía nueve. Pienso preguntarle dónde compra sus sombreros de copa —Draco Malfoy lo mira, su expresión una mezcla de confusión y ligero disgusto.

—¿Sus sombreros de copa?

—Sí. Usa uno rojo.

—Sé que él- ¿pero para qué? —Harry le da un golpecito al lado de su nariz, y recuerda después de un segundo de ver la expresión medio consternada en el rostro de Draco que él es un Sangrepura, y que no es familiar con ese tipo de comportamiento muggle.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

—Hmm —viene el bufido de Draco como una ligeramente irritada respuesta, y empieza a ponerse sus pijamas mientras Harry pone la tiza a un lado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Impulsividad Predecible

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y a DictionaryWrites respectivamente. Esta es una traducción autorizada.**

 **Si véis algún error, por favor no dudéis en apuntarlo. Lo siento por la espera.**

Capítulo 5

—¡TROL! ¡EN LAS MAZMORRAS! —Quirrel cacarea, sólo por unos momentos, y agrega —. Creí que debíais saberlo.

Mientras Quirrel se abalanza hacia adelante hasta un desmayo, los gritos atraviesan el banquete de Halloween, y no es hasta que enormes bengalas explotan de la varita de Dumbledore que todo el mundo se calla.

—¡Prefectos! ¡Guiad a vuestras casas de vuelta a los dormitorios inmediatamente!

—¡Ignoradlo! Slytherins, quedaos donde estáis.

Francois habla fuertemente por sobre el rugido mientras los demás empiezan a salir del comedor. Dumbledore, aparentemente de forma común como los Slytherins mayores habían dicho, había olvidado dónde está su casa. Los otros continúan desfilando hacia la salida, excepto un Gryffindor de aspecto sombrío.

—¡Harry!

—Neville, debes subir ya, nosotros estamos bien aquí, vosotros estáis arriba en la torr...

—Harry, Hermione no está aquí. Estaba llorando en el sanitario de las chicas; ¡no sabe sobre el trol! —la sangre de Harry se enfría mientras observa el rostro de Neville preso del pánico.

—Potter —viene el tono alarmado de Blaise.

—Potter, no te atrevas —Malfoy se mete a la conversación, horror en su rostro.

—Oh, Merlín —Nott murmura, y pone una mano en su frente en cansada resignación mientras Harry corre hacia la puerta y se desliza entre dos Hufflepuffs. Había dejado a Neville atrás, y, para ser justos, es para lo mejor, ya que Harry sólo necesita salvar a una persona del trol, y si Neville fuese a desmayarse sería un poco difícil arrastrarlo.

—¡Hermione! —él grita hacia el corredor, y se apura al sanitario de manera rápida, pisando las baldosas sueltas mientras entra.

—¿H-Harry? —el rostro de Hermione está mojado con lágrimas mientras espía fuera del cubículo del sanitario, y Harry no puede evitar sentir una minúscula punzada de culpa en su pecho; va a tener una conversación con quien sea que haya hecho sentir mal a su amiga después, pero por ahora necesitan salir de ahí. Harry toma su mano y empieza a empujarla hacia la puerta, pero ella se congela en su lugar.

—Hay un trol, Hermione, necesitamos-

—Ha-Harry...

—No, tenemos que-

—Harry.

El hedor lo golpea en el rostro, y Harry mira hacia arriba y hacia todos lados, donde el trol está parado en el umbral de la puerta. Es enorme, y el olor que desprende es impresionante; su piel es gris y gruesa, y debe ser de unos doce pies de alto, un grueso, cayado de madera balanceándose en una de sus gordas manos y arrastrándose en la piedra.

—Oh, Dios —Harry arrastra a Hermione a través de la habitación a velocidad y ella corre y se tropieza con él: el trol los sigue, su minúscula, estúpida cabeza moviéndose hacia los lados. Harry repasa desesperadamente los pocos hechizos que conoce, y se queda con uno de los pocos que sabe hacer.

—Bien, vale, Hermione, toma tu varita. Apunta a sus ojos —intenta mantener su tono razonable mientras levanta su mano, forzándose a sí mismo a no temblar.

—Harry, no conocemos ningún hechizo... —aunque discute, Hermione también está levantando su varita.

—Escúchame; apunta a sus ojos-

Ambos levantan sus varitas temblorosamente mientras el trol se acerca, sus pasos provocando ruido en el piso de azulejo y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—Di Scourgify a la cuenta de tres, y luego nos separamos, tú saltas a la derecha, y yo salto a la izquierda. ¿Vale?

—Pero qué signifi-

—¡No tenemos tiempo, Hermione!

—Vale, vale, bien, uno- dos- tres-

—¡Scourgify!

Hay un enfermo sonido de jabonosas, toscas pinceladas magullando sobre saltones, ojos amarillos. El tol suelta un aullido ensordecedor, y ambos de ellos saltan hacia los lados, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras el trol deja caer el grueso cayado que tenía en la mano hacia el suelo y levanta azulejos y piedras en el aire.

Harry cierra la puerta con fuerza mientras se van, dándole vuelta a las llaves en el cerrojo, y luego colapsa hacia atrás, pero no toca el suelo. No, eso sería demasiado afortunado para Harry Potter: en lugar de eso, su espalda golpea la furiosa silueta de Severus Snape.

—Oh, Dios —Harry susurra, y Snape lo agarra de la parte posterior de su túnica, empujándolo lejos de él junto a la temblorosa forma de Hermone; McGonagall, Quirrell y Dumbledore están todos reunidos, (probablemente han oído el grito).

—¡Profesores!

—No lo noqueamos. Sólo lo encerramos —Harry dice apresuradamente.

McGonagall bufa un suspiro y Quirrell gime.

—Severus, ¿después de ti? —el tono que usa McGonagall parecería el tono que usarías para deshacerte de un terco conejo de tierra, no de un trol, pero el jefe de casa de Harry ni siquiera levanta una ceja. Snape ajusta sus mangas, y sigue a McGonagall dentro del sanitario con el mismo aire de propósito; Quirrell, con un rápido murmullo hacia Dumbledore, camina hasta el final del corredor y se apoya contra la pared, echándose aire con una mano temblorosa.

—¿Cómo os lo habéis arreglado para evadir un trol, Señor Potter, Senorita Granger? —los ojos de Dumbledore están brillando de una forma que Harry realmente no puede comprender, ¿le divierte? ¿Encuentra gracioso que dos muchachos de once años hayan peleado con un trol?

—Eh...

—Ha sido mi culpa, Profesor —Harry observa a Hermione, incapaz de decir algo —. Creí que podría lidiar sola con el trol, así que fui a buscarlo. Harry es la única razón por la que no estoy muerta.

—¿Es eso cierto, Señor Potter? —Dumbledore pregunta, sus ojos brillando con aun más intensidad.

—Eh, n- —Hermione hunde su codo profundo en su estómago, cosa que Dumbledore cortésmente elige no notar.

—Sí, Señor —Harry dice entre dientes.

—Señor Potter —Snape habla sedosamente, y para la completa sorpresa de Harry, está sonriendo de lado, labio levantado en una esquina en una horrorosa parodia de una mueca de satisfacción.

—¿Sería tan amable de decirnos a la Profesora McGonagall y a mí, cuál de vosotros pensó en utilizar un simple hechizo de limpieza en los ojos del trol?

—Yo, Señor —Harry dice , de alguna forma culpable, alcanzando para rozar la parte trasera de su cuello —. Yo, eh, no conocía ningún otro hechizo excepto uno para secar tinta y otro para alisar ropa, y su piel se veía muy gruesa y no creí que-

—Cállese, Señor Potter.

—Sí, Señor —Harry exhala, jadeando de manera entrecortada luego de preocuparse y escupir cada palabra luego de la otra.

—Veinte puntos para Slytherin, Señor Potter, por ser tan ingenuo en faz de... cierta muerte —la forma en la que Snape habla de morir es más que aterradora, Pero Harry intenta ignorarlo mientras McGonagall se para junto a él, y dice de manera brisca:

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Senorita Granger, por hacer algo tan estúpido como atentar suicidio por un trol.

—Y por ser tan desafortunada como para tener un Jefe de Casa que ni siquiera nota cuando no estás en la cena —Harry dice abruptamente, y McGonagall lo mira con furia en su expresión, pero no responde inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo se atreve?

—Señor Potter, he escuchado que la Señorita Granger ha ido en busca del trol luego de la llamada de alarma del Profesor Quirrell —dice el Profesor Dumbledore.

—Ella ha dicho eso, Señor, pero lo que pasó realmente-

—¡Harry! —Hermione protesta, pero Harry la ignora.

—Es que alguien de vuestro embrollo de leones la ha hecho llorar. Al menos en mi casa demostramos lealtad. A las personas correctas, así es —dice con una mirada hacia Hermione, quien luce furiosa mientras lo observa. McGonagall tiene la cara muy, muy roja, y Harry abre su boca para seguir hablando, pero la mano de Snape se posa en su hombro y su pulgar y dedo de en medio presionan fuerte a la conexión entre su cuello y su hombro: Harry amortigua un gemido de dolor, y cierra la boca.

—Creo que deberé remover a mi leal serpiente a las mazmorras —Snape dice con un ligero y suave murmullo, y luego se da la vuelta con Harry, dando zancadas a través del corredor con Harry junto a él. Ya han pasado dos corredores cuando Harry sabe que McGonagall no lo oirá que pregunta:

—¿Así que tengo dos semanas de detención, Señor?

—Estoy seguro de que un mes será suficiente, Potter.

—Los siento, Señor.

—No, Potter, no lo sientes —Snape dice, con una fatiga que parece muy temprana con solo estar un mes dentro de clases —. Potter, me gustaría asegurarme de que te des cuenta de que tu arrogancia no es una cualidad que encuentre encantadora. En caso de que se vuelva a repetir, desearás no haber...

—Señor, ¿está bien su pierna? —Harry habla repentinamente mientras se da cuenta de algo diferente en la caminata del otro hombre, y observa la rotura en la túnica del profesor; hay sangre en la fábrica negra, iluminada gracias a la inestable luz del fuego en las antorchas de las paredes. ¿Lo había lastimado el trol? Snape es horrible con él (Harry sabe que los puntos han sido para mantener las apariencias frente a McGonagall), pero Harry no puede evitar sentirse culpable sobre él teniendo una herida por el trol.

—Señor Potter, estoy hablando-

—Señor, está sangrando, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Lo ha lastimado el trol? Lo siento tanto, puedo caminar solo a la Sala Común-

—Potter-

—En verdad debería ir a ver a Madam Pom-

—¡Potter! —Snape explota, y Harry se encoge ante la cortante subida de tono. Observa al otro hombre, sus ojos bien abiertos. El rostro de Snape no luce enojado, pero ciertamente en una mueca de irritación, que luego se deforma en impasividad.

—Ve a la cama. Y en caso de que su ensayo para mañana no esté completado, sin importar los eventos de esta noche, en vez de eso estará sirviendo dos meses de detención conmigo.

—Ya está hecho, Señor. Puedo traéroslo ahora, si quiere.

—Un mes y una semana por tu atrevimiento, Potter. Ve. A. La. Cama.

—Buenas noches, Profesor Snape —Harry dice obedientemente, e intenta no sonreír mientras se apresura dentro de la Sala Común: en realidad espera que la pierna de Snape esté bien, sin embargo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Curiosidades

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y a DictionaryWrites respectivamente. Esta es una traducción autorizada.**

Capítulo 6

Pociones, incluso con la amenaza de Snape en mente, está medianamente bien. Excepto por que, desafortunadamente, Hermione se ha rehusado a hablarle. Hizo un comentario cortante acerca de cómo Harry había podido ser tan irrespetuoso, y luego lo ignoró durante el resto de la lección, incluso cuando le pidió que le pasara los tallos de margarita.

Sus otras lecciones, al menos, fueron bastante bien. Hasta el último periodo: Transfiguración.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? —Harry levanta la cabeza de sus notas de Transfiguración mientras cuidadosa y ordenadamente las transcribe desde la pizarra, echándole un ojo a McGonagall por encima de sus anteojos. De verdad lo odia por el momento, y Harry espera que algún día se le pase, porque es un poco más que atemorizante. Ella apunta a las notas apiladas en el escritorio a su lado, y él las mira.

—Ah, son sólo mis notas de la semana pasada, Profesora.

—¿Augusta Longbottom te está ofreciendo tutelaje en Transfiguración, Potter? —Harry se ruboriza mientras algunos de los Hufflepuffs ríen nerviosamente, y hace un ademán de tomar la pila de notas y guardarlas en su bolso, pero McGonagall lo detiene antes de que pueda moverse, sosteniendo la carta de la cima.

—Profesora McGonagall, eso es correspondencia privada. Debo haber recogido mis cartas en lugar de mis notas esta manana.

McGonagall lo ignora, escaneando la página, y Harry deja salir un bufido irritado; ella empieza a revisar las otras páginas, y es una pila de siete: dos de Molly Weasley, y también nuevas respuestas de Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy y Andrómeda Tonks. Ni siquiera las ha leído aún.

—Profesora...

—Quédese atrás después de la clase por favor, Señor Potter —McGonagall habla claro, y reemplaza la carta de la pila; algunos Hufflepuffs dejan salir un ohhh, y Harry hace una mental de decirle a Ernie MacMillan dónde metérselo la próxima vez que le pida ayuda para hacer el encantamiento lustrador. Slytherin, tal parece, es la única casa que ensena la básica aplicación de los encantamientos del hogar.

Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se pone de pie frente al escritorio de McGonagall después de clase: es genial. Snape lo odia, y ahora McGonagall lo victimizará también, como si lo necesitara.

—No está contra las reglas el enviar y recibir cartas, Profesora —Harry dice tan pronto como el último Huffllepuff sale de la clase dubitativamente.

—Señor Potter, ¿por qué le está enviando cartas a estas personas?

—Con todo respeto, Profesora, no es asunto suyo.

McGonagall toma la carta de la Señora Longbottom, abriéndola en la segunda página, y Harry nota algo que no había visto cuando la había abierto desde el sobre: una fotografía pegada al frente, marcada 1978 en la parte trasera. Extiende su mano inmediatamente, y ella la pone entre sus dedos: una pareja mayor, marcada como Frank y Alice, con un hombre a quien Harry reconoce como su propio reflejo.

La fotografía se mueve, y Harry ve a la mujer, Alice, repetidamente estirarse hacia atrás, riendo, mientras James empuja a Frank en el pecho, el movimiento repetido cada cuantos segundos cuando la fotografía se rebobina. Su pecho le duele al mirarla, al ver a su padre riendo. Se ve tan joven, ¿cuántos años tendrá? ¿18? ¿19?

Dos años antes de que Harry naciera; ¿cuántos años habría tenido ahora? ¿Estaría en sus treinta?

—Ese es mi padre. Sí me veo como él —susurra las palabras, y está sorprendido al escuchar su propia voz con un tinte grueso.

—Sí, James y Lily conocían bien a los Longbottom. Estaban unos años más adelante en la escuela.

McGonagall lo está mirando con una rara y tensa expresión en su rostro, y Harry puede ver sus ojos brillando ligeramente. Ella exhala, y luego dice:

—Potter, tu padre era uno de mis Gryffindors. Le ensené mientras estaba en la escuela. Entiendo completamente si intentas buscarlo, esperando encontrar más información sobre él y tu madre. Eres... bienvenido en mi oficina, si es que deseas hablar sobre ellos.

Harry mira a McGonagall, sólo por unos segundos, y luego dice, con voz diminuta, muy sorprendido:

—Gracias, Señora.

McGonagall da un asentimiento cortés, y Harry se mueve hacia la puerta, pero luego se voltea, dudando por un segundo antes de preguntar. —¿Cómo lucía mi madre?

Ella frunce el entrecejo. —¿No vivías con la hermana de tu madre, Petunia?

Harry se debate por un segundo. Es vergonzoso, hablar de sus tíos, pero por otro lado, tal vez no lo envíen de vuelta allí si la gente se entera de cuán horribles son. —Nunca se me permitió hablar de mis padres, Profesora. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon dijeron que eran unos locos que murieron en un accidente de auto. Nunca supe cómo eran.

Harry mira las líneas ajustarse en la cara de McGonagall, mira mientras el furioso rojo que había aparecido cuando la había insultado hace unas semanas sube a sus mejillas. Quizá no tendrá que volver con los Dursleys para el verano después de todo.

—Era una chica bajita, no más alta que tú. Hermoso cabello rojo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes como los tuyos. Era muy bonita; James estaba obsesionado con ella incluso a tu edad —Harry sonríe un poco, dándole un lento asentimiento, y McGonagall lo mira con una expresión triste en su rostro, pero ya no se ve muy molesta.

(...)

Harry murmura un Extinguo desde donde está arrodillado contra la próxima escalera, mirando las lámparas de los lados de La Dama Gorda extinguirse un poco, y luego con mucho cuidado se mueve hacia abajo mientras ella suelta un ruidoso bufido quejumbroso.

Escucha a las tres chicas subir las escaleras, todas ellas son las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y las ha visto volar por ahí en las prácticas bajo el comando de Oliver Wood.

—¡Caput Draconis! —una de ellas, una abrumadoramente hermosa chica que Harry sabe se llama Angelina, da la contraseña limpiamente, y Harry sonríe de lado. Ahora sabe dónde están todas las salas comunes; los de Hufflepuff están junto a las cocinas, los de Ravenclaw están arriba en otra torre, y los Gryffindors están detrás de La Dama Gorda: más importante, por supuesto, ahora sabe la contraseña.

—Sus antorchas se están viendo un poco oscuras, Señora —Harry habla cortésmente mientras mira hacia arriba hacia La Dama Gorda, habiendo casualmente bajado por las escaleras en las que había estado escondido mientras ella miraba para otro lado, y ella bufa hacia él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Deberías irte a las mazmorras, muchacho, donde perteneces.

—Sólo quería que lo supiera, si le gustaría que las arregle antes de que me vaya.

Harry levanta la caja de fósforos que usa para la clase de Pociones, y el entrecejo fruncido de La Dama Gorda se cae un poco mientras se acomoda en su asiento pintado.

—Muy bien. Estaría agradecida —ella levanta la barbilla, mirándolo con elegancia aristócrata, y Harry se para de puntillas para juntar el fósforo con las antorchas y dejarlas flameando apropiadamente de nuevo. Con eso, mueve el fósforo frente a él para extinguirlo.

—Gracias.

—El placer es mío. Y, ¿Señora?

—¿Sí, muchacho?

—Caput Draconis.

—Tú, pequeño tramposo-

El resto de su insulto se corta mientras se tambalea hacia atrás, y Harry se mete a la sala común con presteza, caminando directamente hacia otro miembro del equipo de Quidditch y tocándole el hombro. Nadie le presta atención ni lo mira, y Wood luce completamente sorprendido mientras voltea su cabeza y observa a Harry.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Capitán Wood?

—Quién- qué rayos haces aquí-

—Sólo quiero hablar. Es sobre Quidditch.

Wood lo agarra de la parte trasera de sus túnicas y empieza a empujar a Harry fuera del retrato y junto a la gran escalera de nuevo, furioso por la forma en la que Harry le sonríe. Wood le mira mal.

—Cómo hiciste para-

—Quiero que me ensenes a jugar Quidditch.

—Pregúntale a Flint —Harry se ríe, haciendo que Wood luzca espantado.

—Flint me querrá en el equipo. No quiero estar en el equipo. Tú no me quieres en el equipo —Wood lo mira, sus cejas gruesas frunciéndose. Es un chico musculoso, de hombros anchos y figura imponente, pero Harry no se siente intimidado; puede ver la trampa en el rostro del chico. Ha escuchado a Marcus Flint acerca de cuán apasionado Wood es sobre el Quidditch. Harry tiene la intención de pegarle justo en la obsesión.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar en el equipo? —Wood pregunta, como si le estuviese preguntando por qué no quiere seguir respirando. Harry se encoge de hombros. Quidditch parece un juego divertido, pero los chicos del equipo de Quidditch tienen complexión de gigantes, y ha visto la forma en la que las bludgers vuelan a través del campo en las prácticas. Incluso si no es probable que lo maten, una de esas cosas golpeándote debe doler.

—¿Por qué no te quiero en el equipo?

—Madame Hooch dice que vuelo como un demonio —Wood cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Habla, serpiente.

—Tú pones a Hermione y a Neville a un lado, bajo el pretexto de darles lecciones extra. Yo me uno porque somos amigos. Tú me ensenas las reglas, y yo no me uno al equipo. No disminuyes tus oportunidades de ganar la copa aún más.

—¿Por qué? —Wood pregunta. Harry sonríe.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Quiero esto por escrito —dice de nuevo. Harry se encoge de hombros.

—De acuerdo —Wood lo mira mal, sólo un segundo más, y luego extiende su extensa mano; Harry la estrecha, ofreciendo una sonrisa a cambio. Luego dice:

—Esto es secreto, sin embargo. Vine hasta aquí para preguntar sobre mi crush en Angelina si alguien pregunta.

—¿Tienes un crush en Angelina? —Wood cuestiona, sorprendido, y Harry lo mira extrañado. Angelina es bonita, pero-

—Wood. Tengo once.

—Cierto, cierto. Bueno. Nos vemos luego, Potter. Granger te hará saber.

(...)

—Hola, Hermione —Harry dice razonablemente mientras ella se acerca con dramatismo a la mesa de Slytherin, y él le sonríe con placidez, levantando la cabeza de su conversación con el Barón Sanguinario; están sentados juntos cerca del final de la mesa. Quería preguntarle al hombre algunas preguntas para su tarea de Historia de la Magia y, por razones que Harry logra entender mientras considera las plateadas manchas de sangre abajo en las túnicas del Barón, nadie ha querido sentarse con ellos por hoy —. Creí que ya no me hablabas.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! No lo haré.

—Te ayudará a sentirte más cómoda en una escoba —Harry apunta.

—¡No quiero estar cómoda en una escoba!

—¿No quieres estar cómoda? —el Barón habla en un oscuro, rasposo tono, pero Hermione, para su crédito, está un poco muy enojada con Harry para estar asustada del sangriento fantasma de la casa de Slytherin.

—¡No quiero estar en una escoba de cualquier forma, muchas gracias! —el Barón se ve sorprendido, arqueando sus cejas e inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente, y Hermione se voltea hacia Harry.

—¿Qué hay de Neville? La abuela de Neville estaría probablemente muy feliz con él si pudiera manejar una escoba apropiadamente —Harry dice.

Hermione cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Sólo será por Neville.

—Sólo por Neville, totalmente —Harry le sonríe, y luego de un bufido exasperado, ella le ofrece una ligera sonrisa también.

—Eres un idiota.

—Suerte que te tengo a ti, entonces, ¿no lo crees?


End file.
